El lugar donde debiesen estar
by Bakung
Summary: Una vez terminada la jornada laboral, comienza el acuerdo entre ambos; esa pequeña obra, tanto rígida, como segura, que le permite sentirse donde debiesen estar.


Un one-shot ligero, con mínimas insinuaciones homosexuales. Si no gustas de este tipo de contenido, te ruego que suspendas la lectura.

 **Título:** El lugar donde debiesen estar.

 **Clasificación:** K.

 **Pareja:** Miles Edgeworth x Dick Gumshoe.

 **Género:** Romance, Fluff.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna.

 **Extensión:** 672 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Una vez terminada la jornada laboral, comienza el acuerdo entre ambos; esa pequeña obra, tanto rígida, como segura, que le permite sentirse donde debiesen estar.

 **Renuncia:** Tanto los títulos pertenecientes a la saga de Ace Attorney, como sus personajes, no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Capcom. Sólo soy dueña de esta historia, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

 **EL LUGAR DONDE DEBIESEN ESTAR**

[DRABBLE]

 _Edgeworth x Gumshoe_

La luz del escritorio sigue prendida; penumbra, en el mejor de los casos, pero allí está Edgeworth, leyendo, como si fuera ése el único lugar en el que debiese encontrarse. Tal vez es así, porque minutos más tarde, unos golpes suaves contra la puerta preceden a la figura del detective entrando en la habitación; lleva aquel saco que lo hace tres veces más ancho de lo que es —cosa no menor— y nadie habría apostado nada, al juzgar su apariencia y esa mirada, entre enérgica y bondadosa, que fuese capaz de tal delicadeza. El ruido es una de las características de Gumshoe, pero incluso él sabe cuándo dominar sus impulsos y avanzar cuidadosamente, como en esos momentos hace, para no interrumpir la sabida actividad del fiscal, a pesar de que éste ya ha advertido su presencia, acaso aprobado, incluso.

Una vez a su lado, como un escudero diligente, el detective aclara la voz antes de pronunciar las primeras palabras, que han ensayado juntos cada noche, como una obra que están obligados a interpretar, por capricho de uno y seguridad del otro.

—Traje su saco, Mr. Edgeworth. Va a helar, digo, esta noche —un vistazo rápido a la ventana no revela gran cosa, bruma negra y esporádicas luces de coche atravesándola, pero Gumshoe parece satisfecho—. Es tarde, señor, y está oscuro. ¿No quiere que prenda las luces?

Un ademán casi imperceptible de Edgeworth, levantando la mano como para espantar una mosca, muy pocamente, declina el ofrecimiento. No obstante, queda allí suspendida, por mutuo acuerdo de los reunidos, alcanzando unos dedos toscos, tanto fuertes, como delicados. La gran mano de Gumshoe se cierra sobre la del fiscal, haciéndola desaparecer. Aún cuelga el abrigo en su antebrazo, pero él lleva su diestra hasta la espalda de Edgeworth, su hombro y le abraza brevemente, como un niño a un tesoro del que debe desprenderse. Ambas manos izquierdas permanecen entrelazadas, todavía después del abrazo y aún luego de que Gumshoe depositara un beso en la cabeza gacha de Edgeworth. Estando a espaldas del fiscal, no puede percibir el breve cambio en sus facciones. Sin embargo, cuando escucha cómo cierra el libro, sabe que es momento de marchar y sonríe ampliamente.

—Vamos —anuncia Edgeworth, y Gumshoe podría esperar en una tormenta únicamente por escuchar esa palabra, porque entonces tiene licencia de acercarlo a sí nada más levantarse el fiscal. Vuelve a estrecharlo como un chiquillo a punto de perder su más preciada posesión; porque ése es el sentimiento que pervive entre la dicha de ser amante —¡Y de qué persona!— y la de creerse amado. Edgeworth, cuando deja el estrado y su chaqueta sigue impoluta, es un anillo, un brazalete lustroso e inestimable. Es la joya cuidada y prolija que, dispuesta a él, un detective de patrimonios escaso, como se exhiben los más costosos dijes, toma entre sus manos sintiéndose indigno, pero indeciblemente feliz.

Podría gritar que es la persona más afortunada del mundo, por compartir momentos así, a deshora, acabando la jornada laboral, con el implacable fiscal; ¿qué otra persona diría que sintió, como él, apoyarse a Edgeworth contra sí, como si fuera ése su lugar? Y tal vez lo sea, porque cuando se abrazan, condescendidos por la soledad del cuarto, y los brazos de uno estrechan tan acertadamente al otro, no podrían pensar otro lugar donde sentirse encontrados.

Para cuando abandonan la oficina, son dos sombras separadas por un prudente metro, que poco a poco, dejando las farolas que las almas se hagan de pies y junten lo que debe ser juntado, va desapareciendo. El coche los recibe como una sola perturbación de la oscuridad, y en su interior, sorprendidos por la luz, son algo así como un suspiro de invierno condensándose en una gota cuatro veces más grande de lo que debiese ser. Esa luz, sin embargo, desaparece con prontitud, —seguramente un manotón de Gumshoe contra el interruptor—, porque él, como Edgeworth, desea sentirse en el lugar que debiese estar. Y es sólo uno y para ellos se da de una única forma.


End file.
